1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element, typified by a transistor, various configurations have been proposed. An example of a conventional semiconductor device is disclosed in JP-A-2009-71033. The semiconductor device disclosed in this document includes a semiconductor element, a plurality of leads and a sealing resin. The semiconductor element is supported on one of the plurality of leads and electrically connected to the leads. The sealing resin covers the semiconductor element and a part of each lead. The portions of the leads which are exposed from the sealing resin constitute mount portions, which are used for mounting the semiconductor device on e.g. a circuit board. The mount portions are bonded to a circuit board with solder, for example.
In accordance with the specifications of the semiconductor device or the use environment, stress may be generated in the solder for bonding the mount portions and the circuit board. The stress may undesirably cause the solder to crack or peel off.